Various types of video and computer generated information projectors are known. These include, for example, the SharpVision product line commercially available from Sharp Corporation of Japan. Conventional projectors of this type have achieved significant market penetration but suffer from various disadvantages and limitations.
One of the significant limitations in liquid crystal panel projectors lies in the relatively limited amount of light that can be projected. It may be appreciated that the amount of light that can be transmitted through a conventional color liquid crystal panel assembly is limited by the amount of light that can be absorbed by the liquid crystal panel without degradation of its performance and permanent damage thereto inter alia mainly due to overheating. Accordingly the brightness of projected images produced by such projectors is correspondingly limited.